117 reasons
by little irish angel
Summary: Abigail Lyon is a 23 year old agent of S.H.E.I.L.D. and every time Nick Fury thought someone could essentially be an asset to S.H.E.I.L.D. he sent them to her for training. Focuses on Loki trying to redeem himself with the help of Abigail Lyon. Will also feature Fury, Coulsen, and the rest of the Avengers [ Title will make more sense after a few chapters ]


**Note: I do not own the avengers or any of the characters, they all belong to Marvel.**

**This story is set after the movie The Avengers, but before Thor: TDW (in this it never happened...) and it revolves around my OC Abigail Lyon trying to get Loki to join S.H.E.I.L.D. as an agent, along with Loki coming to terms with realizing what he did was wrong.**

* * *

**Full Summery: Abigail Lyon is a 23 year old agent of S.H.E.I.L.D. and every time Nick Fury thought someone could essentially be an asset to S.H.E.I.L.D. he sent them to her for training. It was a dangerous job, everything about it was dangerous and if something went wrong it could end up getting her and others killed, or worse. Why did she take the risk? Because she owes Nick Fury.**

**But, the real** **question is, will Loki redeem himself and try to mend fences with the Avengers and his brother? Or will he forever remain evil?**

* * *

Waking up knowing that by the end of the day she'd have a dangerous criminal in her presence wasn't something Abigail thought she'd be doing with her life, but after all the happened, and after being taken in by Nick Fury and being trained to be an agent of S.H.E.I.L.D., she had gotten used to it.

The sun was just peaking over the horizon when Abigail finally forced herself to get up and get dressed. She knew the Fury wouldn't assign someone that he thought she couldn't handle, but that didn't ease the feeling of dread and the fact that her stomach felt like a big ball of lead - she couldn't even eat breakfast. Since she had yet to purchase a car, she had to meet up with Agent Coulsen for a ride.

The moment she stepped into the cafe she was hit with the smell of coffee. She took in a deep breath and allowed it to wake her up a little and ease the feeling of dread that rested in her stomach. She took note that Coulsen wasn't there yet, so she went over to order two coffees to go.

"Hope one of those are for me." Coulsen's voice came from behind her, chuckling slightly.

Abigail jumped, "Damn it, Coulsen. You know I hate when you sneak up on me." she said, frowning at him, "But, yes. One is for you."

The waitress came back over with the two coffees, "Here you are."

"Thank you." Abigail handed her a ten, "Keep the change." she handed one cup to Coulsen before heading out the door.

* * *

"So, who am I being assigned this time?" Abigail asked, as soon as she felt the chilly October air outside the small cafe.

Coulsen's smile wavered slightly, but still remained, "You remember that attack on New York last year?"

Abigail nodded, "Yeah." her voice showed that she already knew she wasn't going to like this.

"Well, the leader of the attack -" Coulsen started when Abigail butted in.

"That Thor guy's brother...Loki, right?"

Coulsen nodded, "That's him."

"I'm being assigned the guy that tried to kill you?" Abigail asked, frowning deeply, "Is Fury insane?"

"Thor thinks his brother has potential to be an asset to S.H.E.I.L.D. The Avengers, to be more specific."

"Oh...so we're going to have a killer on the team." Abigail said spitefully.

"We technically already have two." Coulsen murmured, looking at his shoes, "Look, I'm not thrilled about it either, probably less than you are, but Fury thinks that Thor might be right."

Abigail ran a hand through her hair, "It's going to take a lot to get them to trust him after what he did."

Coulsen nodded, "Yeah, but you've dealt with worse." he gave her a smile.

Abigail glared at him, "Don't smile at me." she huffed, heading to Coulsen's car.

* * *

As soon as they arrived on base, Abigail got out of Coulsen's car and slammed the door.

"Hey, don't take your anger out on the car." Coulsen said, shutting his door gently.

Abigail rolled her eyes and walked to the front of the car, "So...is he here yet or am I gonna have to wait around all day?"

"I think he's here." Coulsen said, walking to the front to sit next to her on the hood, "I know this assignment is gonna be tough, for all of us, but Fury thinks he could be an asset to S.H.E.I.L.D."

"I know. Fury always thinks someone can be an asset. He's always looking for an angle against the bad guys, and what better angle than a bad guy them self, right?" she laughed a bit, but it was noticeably forced.

"Right." Coulsen said, "Plus, if anyone can get through to this guy, it would be either you or possibly his brother."

"So why isn't his brother trying?" Abigail asked, confused. She looked over at Coulsen with a deep frown.

"Because Thor doesn't trust his brother and doesn't think he can succeed in joining S.H.E.I.L.D." Coulsen explained, looking at her, "You're good at this, Abby, really."

"Do you think-" Abigail started before Coulsen stopped her.

"Yes, Abby, I think you can get him to join us." Coulsen said, knowing that is what she was going to ask.

* * *

Once inside, Abigail walked right over to Fury, "Alright. Fill me in, who am I dealing with this time?"

Her statement gained chuckles from some of the agents and Tony Stark, the Captain shook his head and tried to repress a smile.

"His name is Loki." Fury started, leading her to the detainment section.

Abigail nodded, "Yeah, I know. Coulsen told me."

"And you still came in, I'm proud of you." Fury said in his normal tone.

"Well, I still owe you." Abigail said as they walked into the detainment area.

Loki heard and this information sparked a curiosity in him, he wondered who this mortal was and why she owed the Director of S.H.E.I.L.D.

Fury stopped to look at Abigail, "You know you can always turn down a job."

Abigail nodded, "Yeah, but I'm not going to, you should know that." she looked over at where Loki stood.

* * *

After nearly three hours of being briefed and being given strict orders on what to do and a list of things that Loki could and could not do, Abigail was allowed to show Loki to where he would be staying for the next few weeks. Or however long it took before she felt she could trust that he wouldn't kill her.

"This is where you can sleep or whatever." Abigail said, showing him a room that really wasn't much better than a cell.

Loki stepped in without a word.

"So, I thought we could go through the schedule for the rest of the day and tomorrow." Abigail said, finding it harder to talk to him than the others, usually she would be called crude names or be told that she had no right to be doing a man's job, but Loki was quiet. It gave her an unsettling feeling.

Loki just nodded. He remained quiet up until Abigail went to leave.

"What makes you think I won't break out? Kill you and everyone else that stands in my way?"

Abigail's ears went back, almost like a cat, she turned sharply to come eye to eye with him, "There isn't anything that makes me think you won't try to kill me, it wouldn't be the first time my life has been in danger." she said in a firm and almost harsh tone.

"If your life has been in danger so many times, why do you continue with this form of work?" Loki asked her, still looking down at her. He was curious, an he would be lying if he said this human didn't intrigue him in the slightest.

"I have my reasons." Abigail said, "And I'm guessing you have your reasons for why you haven't tried to kill me yet."

He finally broke eye contact with her and stepped away, "Perhaps I am waiting for the right time to kill you."

Abigail crossed her arms, "And perhaps you're hiding the real reason."

"I suppose we will find out soon." Loki said, raising his eyebrows before going over to take a seat on the cot.

"I suppose we will." Abigail said before turning to leave, locking the door behind her.

Loki smirked, like a locked door would stop him from getting out.

* * *

**So, a review would be much appreciated. Of course you don't have to, it would just be nice. **

**Next chapter will include some of the Avengers, particularity Thor and Clint, and perhaps Natasha. Ton****y and Steve probabl****y won't appear until chapter three, and Bruce will probably show up a while later, but right now I'm not 100% sure because chapter two is about half way done.**


End file.
